Functionally Dysfunctional Family 1
by Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017
Summary: An insane family that people think really belong in mental hospitals pretty much bring Hell to Destiny Islands. Welcome to this functionally dysfunctional family!
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi hi, everyone! I'm back with a family story this time! My first! Disclamier: I own Dawn, Wolftigra, all the Wolftigrans, the school they all go to because I'm not willing to look up any real name for the damn thing, and the house Dawn shares with the "former Nobodies". Those, and a copy of 358/2 Days. And I do not own the "waffle song". I don't know who owns it, but THANK YOU!

* * *

**Dawn's Prolouge To the Story**

About a year ago I met Organization XIII. I worked with them, until I found their plans to take Kingdom Hearts for themselves. I stopped working with them after at least a month and went off on my own. I met Riku and DiZ, who I told about the Organization's plans. They told me they already knew that, and I offered all my information on the Organization's members, which they accepted. Then, I waited at High-Tech mansion, a place in my world that has a ton of tech. I saw Axel's sacrifice and, using my natural powers and High-Tech's energy, I revived him and gave him a heart. It's confusing, I know. I didn't understand it either.

As each of the Organization's members were defeated, I revived them. I soon brought back everyone who died during the Castle Oblivion mission. No, none of them were zombies. I would've crapped myself and ran if they were. Truth. After Xemnas's defeat, I revived him to the form I remember from first meeting him. I told them all they were indebted to me for giving them hearts. They agreed to do what I wanted them to. I told them I wanted to live on Destiny Islands. We built a house together. When Sora, Riku, and Kairi discovered our worksite, I told them about everything. Using some of the energy I absorbed in High-Tech, I pulled Sora and Kairi's Nobodies from them. I gave them hearts, as well. Although I think Namine already had one, and Roxas. Eh.

Well, me and the former Nobodies lived together after that. Sora and Kairi come over every now and then to visit their "twins". I had to tell and show Riku that they all changed. Soon, me, Axel, Roxas, Namine, Demyx, Zexion, Vexen, and Marluxia went to school. We became popular in about twenty minutes of stepping into the school. Yay. That's how it's been. And everyday we, as in the family I have with the former Nobodies, go through insane challanges and feats. But we always make it to the next day with every thing still together. Oh, and did I mention that some of them are gay? No? Well, it's Demyx with Zexion, Marluxia with Vexen, Luxord with Xaldin, Xemnas with Saix, and Xigbar with Lexaeus. Last one not what anyone would see.

But me, Roxas, Namine, Axel, Larxene, Sora, Riku, and Kairi are all single. But, all of us go to clubs at night once in a while. Oh, and my cousin Talon usually stays with us. As do my parents and grandparents. But, my entire life is pretty much insane to a degree that says we all need to be in a mental hospital. Never gonna happen, though. Anyway, my family, both my birth family and the one I made, care very much for my well being. And keep trying to get me and Riku to date. Eh. Our lives equal insane in others' eyes. In our eyes, our lives are completely normal.

**The Story, Third-Person**

"Wake up, everyone!" Xemnas's voice called thoughout the many halls of the home he shared with the other former Nobodies, and Dawn. Doors could be heared creaking, and soon the sound of feet heading to the same place rang out in the halls. "I'm first!" Vexen yelled closing the door. His family members groaned. All of them wanted first dibs on the shower, but now they had to form a line near the door. After Vexen Roxas went, then Demyx, then Dawn, Axel, Larxene, Marluxia, Namine, Xigbar, Saix, Zexion, Xaldin, Luxord,and finally Lexaeus.

"So, what's for breaky, Xem?" Dawn asked as she sat in her chair at the table. "Bacon, sausage, eggs, grits, and pancakes. Oh, and waffles." He asnwered. "Do you like waffles?" Demyx sang. "Yeah we like waffles!" Dawn sang back. When Axel decided to sit at the table, he sang along with his brother and sister. "Do you like pancakes?" Axel sang. "Yeah we like pancakes!" Demyx and Dawn sang. "Do you french toast?" Dawn sang. "Yeah we like french toast!" Her brothers sang back. "Doot do do doot can't wait to get a mouthful! Waffles! Waffles! Waffles! Doot do do doot can't wait to get a mouthful!" The three sang. Then they repeated what they sang before.

"Do you three really have to sing that song everytime Xemnas says we're having waffles for breakfeast?" Saix asked calmly sitting down. "Yep!" They answered. "Man, what're we gonna do in school today?" Dawn asked. Axel shrugged, while Demyx did the same. "Dunno, but who cares?" Axel said, leaning back in his chair. "How about you're guardians, Axe?" Dawn said pointing to Xemnas and Saix. "Right." He sadly said. He plopped his head onto the table. "Hey, Dem, where's Zex?" Roxas asked when he took his place next to Dawn.

"Um, I think he said something about getting his things ready for school or something." The blonde answered. Roxas nodded, and waited for the breakfeat his stomach so badly wanted. "Ya know, we have one messed up family." Dawn said with a small laugh. "We sure do, sis." Axel said. "His head is on the table why?" Roxas asked. "Rox, you should know better than to ask why Axe does the things he does." Demyx said with a grin.

They laughed at his joke, the only ones seeming to know what it meant. "We have such good times." Roxas said. The others nodded their heads. "Sorry, I wanted to get something from my room." Zexion said sitting down next ot his boyfriend. Demyx placed a small kiss on Zexion's cheek. "Good to see you actually made it downstairs for breakfeast." Dawn joked. "Shut up or you don't get your book back." Zexion threatened. Dawn shut her mouth with an audible click of her teeth. Zexion slid the old looking book over to her, and she hugged it tight to her chest.

"Man, I swear you two are really related by blood." Axel said. Both threw their spoons at him. "This book holds the ancient language of my people, Axel. Also, we're all related by name since you all took my surname." Dawn said, a smug look on her face at her last comment. Axel rolled his eyes at her, to which Dawn stuck her tounge out at him. "Oh, that's real mature." He said. "Hey! No fighting at the table!" Saix barked at them. The two quickly shut their mouths and stayed quiet.

"Saix yelled at them again?" Larxene asked when she and Namine walked into the room, sitting next to Axel and Roxas. Larxene poked Axel in the arm, and when he made no move to tell her not to do that, she did it again, over and over. "This is fun." She said, a smile on her face. Dawn shook herself out of her little trace, and looked at Xemnas. Her eyes were asking if their breakfest was ready. Xemnas sighed and said "It'll be ready in a few minutes, Dawn." Her green feline eyes lit up.

"I love bacon!" Dawn happily and loudly said. Everyone shook their heads in amusment. It was true that Dawn loved bacon. She also loved any type of meat the wasn't on some one's body. She was slightly jumping up and down in her seat. "And I love sausage with maple syrup!" She said. "Why?" Namine asked her. Dawn shrugged, then said "I don't wanna go to school!" Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Larxene, Namine, Zexion, Vexen and Marluxia nodded in agreement. "Wait, when did you two get in here?" Roxas asked Vexen and Marluxia. "A few minutes ago." Vexen answered.

There was a knock at the door, and Dawn stood up to get it. "Who is it?" She asked the people on the other side. "Try, your friends, Dawn." Riku's voice answered. Dawn opened the door and happily led her friends into the dining room. "Mmmm, smells good." Sora said. Dawn quickly retook her place next to Roxas, putting her head on the table as well. "Why?" Kairi asked. "We're hungry." They answered. "Be happy that breakfeast is done, then." Xemnas said. Dawn's head quickly shot up.

"It is?" Dawn asked, her eyes big. Xemnas nodded. Dawn's tounge fell out of her mouth and she panted like a dog. "How do you do that?" Soraasked. "I'm a lion/ human/ wolf hybrid, Sora. The wolf in me allows me to do the tounge thing." Dawn said. "Hey, remember our first day of school?" Riku asked. "Yeah." They answered.

//Flashback, First Day of High School//

Riku walked up to Sora and Kairi, who were talking to themselves. "Hey guys." He greeted them. "Hi Riku!" They replied back. "So what were you talking about?" Riku asked his friends. "Oh, about everything that's happened to us." Sora said. Riku nodded his head and payed no more attention to the talk. He looked up to the sky. 'I wonder what those idiots are doing.' He though to himself. Dawn had worked with the former Nobodies to built their house, and she had told him they were going to go to school.

"Hey! Remember us?" Dawn yelled to the small group. Her, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Namine, Larxene, Zexion, Marluxia, and Vexen ran up to them, skidding to a halt. "What's up, guys?" Axel asked. "Oh, just talking about what's happened to us, and for Riku, he was thinking about Dawn." Sora said. Riku hit him in the head in pure anger. "Aww, how cute, Riku!" Dawn said. Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand, and looked at him with a smile. The Cloaked Schemer had been afraid to go to school, and Demyx pretty much had to drag him along. Vexen was reluctant to go, too. That is, until Dawn told him that they had chemistry classes, and that she would be in those classes if she needed to.

"Hey, are you two gay?" Some one asked from behind the small group. They turned around, and saw a girl in some what revealing clothes. "Who? Us?" Demyx and Zexion asked her. She nodded. "Yeah, we're gay." Zexion said. Him and Demyx weren't afraid to hide it from anyone, and they weren't afraid to make love to each other back home. "You two do know that being gay is a sin, right?" The girl asked them. Bfore they had time to answer, Dawn walked up to the girl and grabbed her by her shirt.

"You listen to me, girl. Being gay is NOT a sin!" She growled into the girl face. "If some one loves some one else, then they should be allowed to love each other! Where I come from, people who hate what I am say that being a half-blood or a hybrid is a sin! It isn't! I will stand up for my brothers and anyone else who is gay!" Dawn finally yelled. She let go of the girl, and glared at her. She turned back to her friends/ family and looked at them with red eyes. "Your eyes are red again." Axel said. Dawn nodded, and calmed down.

"Thanks." Zexion said, hugging Dawn. She hugged back, and let go quickly to jump onto Riku. "So is what you said about people calling you a sin true?" Kairi asked Dawn. She nodded, and then smiled. The bell rung, and people walked inside the school. Before anyone went to their lockers, Dawn stood up on Axel's shoulders and yelled "Hey! Look up here!" When she gained everyone's eyes, she said "Now, my friends/ brothers, Demyx, Vexen, Zexion, and Marluxia, they're gay. Now before ANY of you start calling them a sin, I got one thing to say: I'm their sister, and their family WILL stand up for them. Now if I hear or see any of you acting like that to them, we're gonna have a really big problem." Axel glared daggers at everyone meaning that Dawn meant her words. Dawn climbed off of Axel, and walked to her first class with Demyx.

"Any one wanna mess with them?" Axel said, a lighter in his hand. Everyone shook their heads, and Axel walked off to his class. Soon, the little group was at their class.

//End of Flashback//

"Yeah, and I'll still stand up for them." Dawn proudly said. "Yes, yes. We can all stand up for them after breakfeast." Xemnas said, handing every their food. In less a second of getting their food did Dawn and Axel clear their plates. "New record you two!" Demyxsaid, giving them both high-fives. "Thanks!" Axel said. They ran up to their room to get their things for school. "Hey Axe." Dawn said. Axel looked at her. "Huh?" She gave him an honest smile and said "Pull up your pants. You know how Xemnas and Saix get if they see your boxers."

Axel rolled his eyes and pulled his pants up. "How can I deal with ya, you little ball of energy?" He asked her. "I'm not the ball of energy, Larxene is." Dawn replied. They both laughed and put everything together. Dawn grabbed a pack of cards she and Axel keep hidden from Luxord and that they use when they're bored or waiting for someone. "So, Axel Blaze Wolfeon, are ya ready for school?" Dawn asked the red head. He put a hand on is sister's head and nodded. "You?" He asked. She nodded, and they waited by the door for the others.

"Hey! You guys ready for school?" Demyx asked as he and Zexion walked up to the others. They nodded. "How about you?" Dawn asked them. "Yep!" Demyx said. "Hey, are the rest of you ready yet?" Axel called. A dagger came flying at him. "Shut up!" Larxene yelled. "Make me!" Axel countered. Another dagger. "Okay okay!" He said putting his hands up in defence. "Wow, she's mad at you, huh Axe?" Zexion said. The pyro nodded and sat down, the others following his action. "Hey, do you think if Vex blows the school up again, we don't have to get home schooled?" Dawn asked.

"You'll be home schooled." Saix said walking past them, a smug look on his face. The teens groaned. "I hate school." Axel said. His siblings nodded. "Us, too." They muttered. Vexen walked past on his way to his and Marluxia's room when he saw the sad looks on his siblings' faces. They looked up at him, and went back to looking at nothing but the floor. He shrugged and went upstairs, quickly followed by Marluxia.

"Hey! The janitor said no more making out in his closet!" Dawn yelled up to the couple. An audible "DAMN" could easily be heard. They laughed. It was obviously Marluxia, who always dragged Vexen into the janitor's closet to make out when he had the chance. "Marluxia, no cursing in here!" Saix yelled up the stairs. "At least not this early in the morning." He added. Dawn snickered. Axel shot her a questioning look. Dawn just shook her head.

Riku walked by and sat next to Dawn, who quickly hugged him. "Every chance you get." The silverette muttered. Dawn smiled at him and nodded. "Lovebirds." Axel teased. Dawn looked at him with wide eyes. "But I'm a hybrid, not a bird." She said. They laughed together. "Well, it's true. Do I have any type of bird wings to you?" Dawn asked. "In Riku's eyes." Demyxsaid. "Aw, shut up before you get beat up, Dem." Dawn joked.

Sora and Kairi walked over to the group sitting next to the door. "Lovebirds." Sora said, pointing at Riku and Dawn. "But I'm not a bird! I'm a hybrid!" Dawn said. They laughed again. Dawn hugged Riku tighter. "Let go of me." He said. Dawn shook her head. "Why not?" Riku asked. "I don't wanna lose you again." She said. "Aww." Axel, Sora, and Demyx teased. "That's so cute, you two." Kairi said. "I'm not kidding. I lost Riku when I left for Hi-Tech, and I don't wanna be alone like that again." Dawn said. She snunggled her head into his side.

"Don't worry. You won't." Riku said. Sora made a kissyface at him and pointed to Dawn. "Knock it off, Sora Hikari, before you lose whatever pride you have left." Dawn growled. Sora put his hands up in defence. "Hey, why isn't Roxas's last name the same as mine?" Sora randomly asked. "He took my surname." Dawn said. Roxas soon flew past them heading upstairs yelling "I forgot!" The group by the door looked at each other before laughing. "I don't wanna know." Dawn laughed out.

"WHERE IS IT?" Roxas yelled from the top of the stairs. "WHAT, ROX?" Dawn yelled up to him. "MY HOMEWORK YOU IDOIT!" Roxas yelled back. "YOU GAVE IT TO ME YOU IDOIT!" Dawn screamed. Roxas slapped himself in the head before running down the stairs. His twin laughed at him before a shoe hit him in the head. "Roxas, no shoe-throwing." Saix calmly said. The blone nodded. Sora tossed Roxas's shoe back at him, which he caught. "The same goes for you, Sora." Saix said.

"You're all still in your pajamas ." Larxene said. Everyone minus Riku, Sora, and Kairi looked down. They still did. They all ran upstairs to change. "We are stupid!" They yelled. "Yes, yes you are." Larxene said. Dawn came running back downstairs in her uniform, a white button up shirt and blue jeans. "Again, why don't you and Larxene wear the _girl's _school uniform?" Sora asked. "We don't like dresses." They replied. Soon, everyone else had come back (well, Vexen and Marluxia _were_ completely ready, they were just making out).

"So, are you ready for school?" Saix asked. "Yep!" The teens said, running out the door. Dawn kept running in circles around the group. "Would you stop once in a while?" Axel asked. Dawn skidded to a stop and panted like a dog. "Stupid wolf genes." Demyx muttered. Dawn smiled and returned to running in circles. Riku finally grabbed her by the arm and dragged her the rest of the way to the school. "I hate you." Dawn said. Riku smirked but said nothing.

"Oh, look! It's Axel!" Someone said. A few girls came running up to the pyro. "As usual." His friends said. Dawn broke free of Riku's hold, forcing him, Sora, Roxas, and Demyx to chase her down. "Hyper!" She screamed. "I don't give a damn if your hyper! Get over here!" The boys yelled at her. Dawn skidded to a stop, having her friends crash into her. "That was fun!" She said. Sora and Roxas muttered something about her needed to go to a mental hospital, while Riku and Demyx dragged her back over to their friends.

"Axel, will you go out with me?" One girl asked the pyro. Axel was going to say yes, but suddenly remembered Larxene, his "secret" girlfriend. "Sorry, but I really need to spend time with my family." He lied. "Yeah, he promised us he would!" Dawn said. "Yes, he really needs to spend family time with us instead of heading out every night with someone." Zexion said. Dawn suddenly jumped onto Axel. "Big brother needs to be with family!" Dawn whined. "I give up." Riku said, walking into the school. The others soon followed, with Dawn still on Axel's back.

"Mind GETTING THE HELL OFF NOW?" He screamed. Dawn pouted, but got off her brother's back. "Come on, time for class." Vexen said with a smirk. Dawn followed the Chilly Academic to class. Thankfully Dawn was there to make sure Vexen didn't blow up the school like he did his sub-basement lab (He can still remember how hard Dawn hit him with his own shield). When they got to their table, Dawn plopped her head on the top. "Off your high?" Vexen teased. Dawn attempted to smack him, but failed, and let her arm fall limp beside her.

"Heh, crazy family." Dawn said. Simltaniously, where ever they were, the Wolfeon family each said the exact same words at the exact same time: "Welcome to our functionally dysfunctional family."

* * *

Yeah, really wanted to try a normal story for once with them all. Oh, and Dawn's Keyblade is exclusive to the ToD only! In these stories, she wields an ancient sword called the Wolf Soul, said to be made from the wolf soul of a hybrid, with the other 2 swords still yet to be found. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yep, I still don't own the Kingdom Hearts series. Still only own that copy of 358/2 Days, Dawn, the school, the teachers, the Wolf Soul, the house, the Wolftigraians, Wolftigra, Dawn's birth family, and the story. Please do enjoy while I try to find a way to beat a hard mission in my game.

* * *

"So, did anything blow up in your faces today?" Marluxia asked Dawn and Vexen during lunch. Dawn shook her head. "Nothing blew up!" Dawn said. A huge and proud smile was plastered to her face. "Nice job, Vexen!" Dawn said, petting him on the head. Marluxia glared at Dawn. "Oh come on! Can't I give him a congrats the way my dad gives me one?" Dawn said. "No." Marluxia said. "Marluxia, it's fine. No harm done." Vexen said.

"Yeah!" Dawn said. She moved her hand from Vexen's head to his lunch tray. "Hey!" He said. Riku sighed and pushed what was left of his lunch over to Dawn. "Here, I'm full." He said. Dawn smiled sweetly at him before eating his food. "You do know he ate half of that stuff, right?" Sora said. Dawn nodded. "I've eaten during a hunt and stolen food from others' mouths. It's fine by me if I eat a half-eaten piece of food." Dawn said.

"How are we related?" Axel asked. "You took my surname." Dawn replied. "Zexy, can I have some of your food?" Demyx asked his boyfriend. Zexion shook his head. "But why?" Demyx whined. "I'm still hungry." Zexion said. Demyx pouted, and yet Zexion didn't give in. Dawn and Axel smirked at the couple. "Hey, are you two gonna just make out in front of everyone?" Axel asked. "What? No!" Zexion said, dropping his piece of cake from his fork, leaving Demyx to pick it up and eat it.

"What would posses you to say that?" Demyx asked, pieces of the cake falling out of his mouth. "Well, whenever you pout, Demy, Zexion almost always gives in. And we thought that you guys would make out again in public and get harrassed." Dawn said. Marluxia and Larxene giggle at them, but say nothing. "Marly, you really shouldn't tease them." Vexen said. "Why?" He asked. "Because it's young love. And you should honor them with the upmost respect." Dawn said, holding her pointer finger in the air like some kind of wise-man.

A few seconds later everyone at the table bursts out laughing. "Okay, I'll bite. Where did you learn that?" Sora asked, wiping away his tears of laughter. "Some dude back in Wolftigra." Dawn answers. "I think his name was Leonardo, or something." Riku playfully grabbed Dawn around the neck. She whined like a dog -come on, people, part _wolf_ here! -, but it was mixed in with laughter. "Aw, young love." Sora and Kairi joked.

A girl came over to the table and grabbed Dawn out of Riku's grasp with force. "I don't care who are you are. You leave _my_ Riku alone!" She said. "I'm _not _yours!" Riku said defenseively. "In fact, _I'm_ single!_ No one_ is dating me! And if and when I do get together with someone, _you'll_ be the first to know!" He said angrily. He gently grabbed Dawn and dropped her on his lap. "I'm not a lap dog." She said.

"Ha!" Demyx said. "Okay, you so have to tell these to Xiggy!" Axel said. Dawn nodded. "Get away from him, you little-" The girl started. Axel and Demyx stood up. In Axel's bright green eyes, anger clearly showed. As did with Demyx. It was rare to see Demyx, of all people, mad. The only things that could upset him would be if someone insulted his and Zexion's relationship, someone broke his sitar, or if someone messed with his little sisters and brother (Roxas, Namine, and Dawn are younger than Demyx by one year).

"What were you going to call my baby sister?" Demyx growled out. "I was going to call her a bitch. She is a dog, right?" The girl said. "No one calls my baby sister a bitch!" Axel and Demyx screamed. They tackled the girl to the floor and started to attack her. She was starting to push them back, however, and Roxas, Sora, Vexen, and Marluxia went to help. Riku had Dawn in a protective grasp, unwilling to let her go.

"Enough!" The black haired hybrid said. Her brothers stopped and stood up. They all had blood trickling down their faces, rips in their clothes, and large cuts on their arms. "No one messes with you, Dawn." They said in unison. Dawn smiled at them. She looked at the girl. She stood up from the ground, covered in blood, and ran out of the cafeteria. "If you get sent to the office and get suspended, I'm not sticking up for you." Dawn said.

"You don't need to." Axel said. "We hate it when someone tries to push you around." Marluxia said. "Well, thanks. I guess." Dawn said. People in the cafeteria came over to the table. "Man, you guys beat up _the_ most popular girl in school." One girl said. "Yeah, what about it?" Sora and Roxas asked. The girl smiled. "Thank you!" She said. "What?" The boys asked. "She's been messing with everyone in school. She kept threating to get us kicked outta school if we did anything. But you guys stood up to her like nothing!" A boy said.

"Well, we've had practice." Roxas said. "Uh, I think we should go home." Dawn said. "Why?" Riku asked. "I hear the principal coming." She said. Eveyone at the table nodded. Dawn teleported everyone back to her house. "Did you guys beat someone up and they went to the office?" Xemnas asked. "Yep. In my honor." Dawn said. "Well, since you're here, just stick around." Xigbar said. Dawn happily went to the chair and curled up in it.

"Why is it that chair?" Sora asked. "It's the only one that gets hit by sunlight. And it feels good." Dawn said.

* * *

Later that day, Xemnas got a phone call from the school. He said he understood and that he would take care of it. "You need to go and see that girl and apologize." He simply said. "Not that I care." He quickly added. "What'd the principal say?" Dawn asked, not take her eyes off a book she was reading. "He said that you told your brothers and Sora to attack her." Xemnas said. "Which is total bull crap." Saix said.

"How do you know?" Xaldin asked. "Because why would our sweet, innocent, little Dawn-" Saix said before he was interrupted by Dawn yelling, "I'm not little!" Saix ignored her and continued, "Tell her brothers, and Sora, to attack someone when she could do that herself?" Xaldin nodded, and quickly gave Luxord a peck on the cheek. "I just didn't want to start some crap again." Dawn replied. "And I'm not little. I just haven't hit a growth spurt yet." She added.

"Which will be never." Axel said as he walked by. Dawn tripped him. "Why you little brat!" He yelled. Dawn left before he could lay a single hand on her. "Tomorrow is Saturday, so you can all go and see that girl tomorrow. I'll call Sora and Kairi's parents to let them know, as well." Xemnas said. Axel and Dawn groaned. "I'm going to hate tomorrow." They said.

* * *

Yep! Next chapter they have to say sorry to that mean girl! Oh, and the name for Dawn and other Wolftigrans ablity to teleport using the air is called "Ventus Superficies", which is Latin for "Wind Surfing" since they literally use the wind to teleport to other places and other worlds. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Yep, I still don't own the Kingdom Hearts series. Still only own that copy of 358/2 Days, Dawn, the school, the teachers, the Wolf Soul, the house, the Wolftigraians, Wolftigra, Dawn's birth family, and the story. Please do enjoy while I try to find a way to beat a hard mission in my game. Okay, I'm too tired to add anything new to this thing.

* * *

Dawn and the others stood in front of an oak door. "I'm not knocking." She said. Axel looked away, fingering his lighter. "Look, just someone knock before I bust down the door!" Larxene said. No one really even cared. It was a Saturday, an almost sacred day to Dawn and Axel. They always, in order: wake up, shower, eat, watch TV, take a nap, eat, play video games, eat, watch more TV, sleep. And no one could really do any of that better than them. Doing this ruined everything they worked so hard at perfecting.

"Fine, I'll knock. Just so we don't get hit with a lawsuit." Dawn said. She walked up to the door and, litterally, pounded on it. The girl opened the door, with some minor cuts and brusies on her. Demyx glared daggers at her. "Oh, did you come to say sorry to me?" She kindly asked. Demyx walked up to her, gently pushed Dawn away from the door, and said, "We aren't going to say sorry! You know just as well as us that Dawn didn't tell us to attack you! We did because we felt like it! You fed pure bull crap to the principal and to your parents! At least our guardians know who we really are and always trust us! Well, except for Axel." He said.

"Hey!" The pyro said. "Well, you know it's true." Dawn said. Axel shrugged and nodded. "You leave us alone!" Demyx finally finished. He turned away and grabbed Zexion and Dawn's arms. "Dude! If I'm suspended from school because of this, the last thing you will EVER see is Zexion's pained and saddened face!" Dawn threatened. "Sorry, but she doesn't deserve an apology." Demyx said. "Well then, mind letting us go?" Zexion asked. Demyx smiled and let go of their arms.

"Sorry about the threat, man." Dawn said. Demyx petted her head. She giggled and joyfully pounced ontop of her brother. "Dawn Tigress Wolfeon, I thought you'd never act like a cub again." Someone said above the duo. Dawn looked up and saw her cousin. "Hello, Talon Hawk Midnight." Dawn said, standing up and staring at Talon. "Well, I honestly never thought I'd see you like that. Again." Talon said, his arms crossed over his chest. He put a finger to the scar on Dawn's right arm she had gotten from a hunt she had gone on by herself.

She slapped Talon's finger away from her. "What do you want?" She asked. Talon chuckled. His blue eyes bore into Dawn's green ones. "I just want to spend time with my favorite cousin." He said. Dawn slapped him. "I hate you." She said. Talon rubbed the red spot on his face. "So, you still haven't gotten over the fact that I'm better than you, huh?" He asked. Dawn growled deeply. "You are not better then me!" She yelled.

"I am stronger, faster, and bigger than you." Talon smirked. Dawn growled again, her eyes changing to red. "No, you are not." She said. "Yes I am! Everyone knows it!" Talon laughed. Dawn turned into her lioness form and attacked Talon, who retalliated by turning into his lion form, as well. Dawn pinned Talon to the ground. "Do you remember where, or should I rather say who, you got this scar from?" She asked him, dragging a claw down the scar over his right eye. "_I _gave it to you. _I _was stronger and faster then you that day. I am _still_ better than you, Talon. _Nothing _will ever make me think overwise." She said.

Talon chuckled. "I'd never want you to think otherwise, anyway." He said. Dawn growled and bit him on his arm. "I'll give you that as a reminder, you piece of crap!" She roared. She got off him, returned to her normal form, and ran off to her homeworld using Ventus Superfices. "Well, I didn't think you were into the kind of stuff, Talon." Axel said. Talon stood up and shook some of the dirt off his pelt. "No, I just love to annoy my cousin." He said.

* * *

Dawn quietly sat by herself on a grassy hill on Wolftigra. She sighed and looked up at the sky. '_Why can't he just admit that he isn't better than me?_' She asked herself. Dawn lightly sniffed. Tears had quietly welled up in her eyes. "Why can't he accept that fact?" Dawn asked out loud. No one heard her. She brought her knees up to her chest and put her head on them, and cried silently. She just let the tears flow without whimpering or even sniffing.

"You know he means well, Dawn." Someone said behind her. She turned around and saw an elderly grey wolf, her grandfahther Leo. "Hi, Grandpa." Dawn whispered. Leo sat next to his granddaughter and pat a paw on her back. "Listen, I know how you feel about what Talon says when he mocks you and your progress." Leo said. "But you know he means well. He's just jealous of you being able to use and fight with the Wolf Soul."

"I know, Grandpa." Dawn whispered, trying and failing to keep her tears back. "But he just gets to me. Like how Aero's father used to." Leo sighed. Aero, Dawn's best friend and first love, was murdered by his father's henchmen, who wanted revenge on Dawn for killing their master. Aero's father was a wolf, and always hated Dawn for who she was, seeing as how she is next in line to be the ruler of Wolftigra.

"Aero's father was a fool." Leo said. "He, too, was jealous. But because he couldn't be next in line when your parents die or retire and that you will succeed them." Dawn manged a small smiled, but her tears kept flowing. "Even I know that, Grandpa." She said. She moved closer to her grandfather and snuggled into his fur, freely letting her tears fall. Leo pulled her to his chest, and embraced her. "It's alright, Dawn, it's alright." He whispered.

After a few minutes, the tears stopped. Dawn looked up at Leo and wiped her eyes clean. "Thanks for the comfort, Grandpa." She happily said. Leo nodded. "Go home to Destiny Islands, Dawn." He said. Dawn nodded, and left the hill.

* * *

Dawn arrived on the beach of the main island and stared at the sunset. It looked like it just started, and Dawn couldn't keep her eyes off of it. "It's beautiful, huh?" She heard Riku ask her from behind. She nodded. "Reminds me of the sunsets at Twilight Town, or back home on Wolftigra." She said. Riku walked closer to Dawn until he was standing next to her. "I enjoy watching the sun set." Dawn suddenly said.

"And why's that?" Riku asked. "Because it's like the death of one day, and when the sun rises, it's like the birth of a new one." Dawn answered. Riku nodded. "I think you should go home." Riku said. Dawn shook her head. "Not until the day is fully dead." She said. "Why?" Riku asked. "Watching the sun set is like watching someone respected die in front of you, and on Wolftigra, you stay with that person until they die." Dawn answered.

"You have... strange customs on Wolftigra, don't you?" Riku said. Dawn nodded. "In fact, I watched my first hunting leader, a lion named Celebrus, die in front of me. No one could help him. Our hunting party forgot all about the doe we were trying to kill. He told us to live life as long and full as we can. His dieing words inspired us. In his honor, we killed the doe he personally picked out." She said. "Wow." Riku said.

"Yeah." Dawn said. The sun finally fell into the ocean, it's light disappearing with it. "But, I've always felt that he died with the setting sun. As he drew his last breath, the sun fell behind the moutains, and it's light disappeared." Riku stared at Dawn in the darkness. The moon above was shining down on them, it's light radiating off her form. "That's... amazing and sad." He said. Dawn nodded and started to walk to her house.

"See ya tomorrow, Riku!" She kindly called after him. "Yeah, see ya." He called back. He couldn't help but stare. '_She's so perfect!_' He thought. '_Why can't I just TELL HER? What am I so afraid of?_' "Hey!" Dawn's voice called him out of his pointless thoughts. "Yeah?" He asked. Dawn shook her head. "Go home, you idiot. I'm planning something fun for tomorrow for all of us. Get some rest." She told him. He nodded and walked on back to his house, still thinking about why he couldn't admit his true feelings to her.

* * *

Dawn pawed at the door the next morning in her wolf form, wanting to be let out. "Demyx! Your turn to take the wolf out!" Axel called. "Fine." Demyx called. Dawn happily yipped and barked, waiting for her blond brother to come down the stairs. "Alright, come on Dawn!" Demyx said. He was also pulling Zexion by the arm. "Remember when you taught me how to understand and translate both wolf and lion? I'm here so Demyx can know what you're saying." The slate hair said. Dawn nodded. Demyx out her collar on and the leash, opened the door, and had to run with Dawn pulling at the leash, with Zexion hanging onto the back of his shirt.

"Slow down!" They both called. Dawn finally came to a stop at a tree, and did what all dogs do. "Well, we can safely say this tree now belongs entirely to you, Dawn." Zexion said. Dawn yipped in agreement before nipping at Demyx's pant leg. "Alright, let's keep going!" He said. Dawn jumped up into the air and tried to dance. "That's so cute!" Demyx said, petting her head. Dawn's tounge hung almost uselessly out of her mouth. A quick bark and they continued their walk. They passed by Sora's house along the way.

"Don't do it." Zexion said. Dawn whimpered, but still barked loudly. The sound of something heavy falling onto the floor said that Sora was now awake. "I swear I'm innocent." He said, poking his head out the window. Dawn barked up at him. "What the Hell have you been dreaming about?" Zexion said for Dawn. "Nothing!" Sora quickly said. Dawn giggled under her breath. "Well, I hope you had a good night's sleep. Today's gonna be full of fun!" She told him before walking on.

The next place on their morning route was Riku's house, which Demyx had to drag Dawn away from so she couldn't do something to anger either him, his parents, or both. Dawn loudly whined. "Aw, come on Demyx! I just wanna mess with him! I only wanna wake him up!" Zexion said for her. Demyx playfully glared at the wolf. She produced a loud whine that was high pitched enough to wake the silver haired teen.

"What's going on out there?" He asked. "Dawn whined." Zexion said. Riku nodded and shut his window. "He's so mean sometimes." Dawn said before walking on. After another half hour, they were back at their house. Dawn returned to her normal human form, and quickly took residence on the couch next to Axel. "How's it been, Axe?" She asked. Axel gave her a grin. "Same crappy shows." He said. "But worth watching." Dawn nodded in agreement. That's when Marluxia could be heard screaming at the top of his lungs in anger.

"AXEL!" He cried loudly. "What'd you do this time?" Dawn asked. Axel shrugged. Marluxia pounded down the stairs and everyone could see what was wrong. "Holy Hell, man!" Dawn said. "What happened to your hair? It's black, not pink!" Demyx said. Marluxia was seething with anger. "THAT DAMN PYRO ON THE COUCH DID IT!" He screamed. "What? I'm totally innocent, Marly!" Axel said, his hands high in the air in defence.

"Okay, no bloodshed today." Dawn said. "Today is a very important day for me." Marluxia managed to stop his fist before it hit Axel's face. "And why is it important?" He asked. "Because... you'll find out!" Dawn said. After three hours, and Axel hiding in a corner, Sora, Riku, and Kairi arrived. Dawn bowed in respect at them. "Greetings." She said. They all gave her weird stares. "Is there somthing even worse going on in your head, Dawn?" Sora asked with concern. Dawn shook her head and teleported everyone to Wolftigra.

"Greetings." A small group of tigers and lions greeted them. "Greetings to you, too." Dawn said. "We all hope you enjoy the festival, our princess." One of the tigers said. "And I hope the same for you as well, my friends." Dawn said, bowing her head. The group bowed their heads, as well. "Festival?" Demyx asked. Dawn waved her hand at him in a dissmissing order. "Princess Dawn." They all heard a liger say the to hybrid.

"Yes, Hydro?" Dawn asked him. "I apologize for my interruption, but your parents are looking for you and your friends." Hydro said. "Ah. Thank you for the information, Hydro." Dawn said. Hydro bowed his head in pure respect and ran off. "Since when were you a princess, Dawn?" Sora asked. He had playfully said it, but Dawn took it seriously. "I've been a princess ever since I was born." She answered. Sora, Axel, and Riku's jaws hung open.

"I've known a princess for how long now?" Axel asked. "It's just because of my parents. They are the rulers of Wolftigra, and I'm next in line as ruler. Although, they want me to have a mate before the time comes, however." She said. Riku's face turned a bright shade of red. Thankfully Dawn didn't see it. "Well, come on." She said happily. Riku stood still, face red like a tomato, and mouth opened like a dead fish.

"Come ON RIKU!" Dawn yelled at him. Riku snapped out of his trance, and followed his dearest friend. A slim lioness walked up to the group. She looked at Dawn with care and love in her eyes. "Hello, my child." She said. "Hi Mom!" Dawn said. The lioness put a crown like hat on Dawn's hat, smiling. "Today's the day." She said. Dawn smiled lightly. "Yeah." She muttered. Everyone but the lioness and her "cub" were confused as to what she meant.

"Come, you are all important." The lioness said. "Today's very important." Everyone stared at her. "Why is it important?" Sora asked. "Simple. Today is the day we celebrate Dawn's birthday! It's like this every year." The lioness said. "All this? For a birthday?" Axel and Demyx asked. The lioness nodded. "Wow. That makes no sense!" Roxas said. "She is a princess. This is what we do for her. She's never truly cared, but seeing as how she's now fifteen [A/N: I know how I said Dawn's sixteen. She turns sixteen in an upcoming Functionally Dysfunctional.] we want her to pick a mate for herself." The lioness answered.

Riku nearly died at the thought of him and Dawn as a couple. "Hey, Riku. Are you okay?" Sora asked. Riku was very red. Very, very red. "Dude, what's with the blush?" Axel asked. "You're putting my hair to shame." All Riku could do was let his mouth hang open like a dead fish. "Oh! He must be thinking of him and Dawn as a couple!" Demyx said. That made Riku's blush turn five more shades of red. "Who knew it was possible for someone's face to be that red?" Xigbar said.

"Shut up." Riku mumbled out, hanging his head in embarassment. Dawn happily came bounding up to the red faced teen. "Oh Riku." She purred. Sadly, Riku's face burned far hotter than anything possible. "What's wrong?" Dawn continued. Riku turned his head away from her. '_I can't let her see me blushing like an idiot!_' He thought to himself. "Hey, Lobster-Boy, look at me. '_Too late._' The silver haired thought sadly.

"Riku, snap out of it." Dawn said, putting her hands on his shoulders, lightly shaking him. "What's wrong?" She asked. She was concerned. Even though she never showed much of it, Dawn was capable of showing real compassion and concern. "Riku, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Dawn said. Riku continued to look away from her. Dawn's normally green eyes turned brown for a moment. Riku finally turned to look at her.

When he looked into her eyes, Riku nearly had a heart attack. Dawn quickly mewled something to her mother and pulled Riku aside. "Riku, if the reason you aren't answering me is because of what I am..." Dawn started. Riku quickly looked at her. Dawn's brown eyes were dulled in sadness. "I... I just want you to know that I am human. Even if I'm not completely human..." She whispered. Riku grabbed her in a tight embrace.

"I'd never, ever think differently of you, Dawny." Riku said. "I'm just fine with you being a hybrid." He said softly. Dawn smiled faintly at him. Riku slightly lightened his hold the teen. "Thank you, Riku." Dawn said. Riku nodded. "Can we, um, stay like this for a little?" Riku asked shyly. Dawn nodded into his chest. Her arms wrapped themselves around Riku waist. They looked up at each other, slowly leaning in until...

"HEY! GUYS! GET BACK! YOUR MOM WANTS YOU, DAWN!" Sora yelled at them. The two quickly pulled away from one another, large blushes on their faces. "Fine." Dawn deeply growled. She smiled at Riku before running off to see what her mother wanted. Riku followed shortly after, a small smile on his lips. "What's with the grin?" Sora asked him. "I came so, so close to making out with Dawn." He said dreamily.

"You sounded like a girl." Axel said. Riku promptly punched him in the gut. "Ow." Axel said bluntly. A surprised yelp caught everyone's attention. They all rushed to the source and found Dawn laying on her back, pups and cubs crawling, jumping, and pouncing onto her. "Help!" Dawn giggled out. "I'm under attack by infants!" A wolf pup jumped on her head and said, "We're not infants! We're toddlers!" Dawn laughed loudly. "Yes, but you guys are starting to tickle me!" She managed out. The pups and cubs stopped for a minute, climbed off and away from Dawn, and then launched themselves back on to her.

"Want some help?" Demyx playfully asked. Dawn nodded. "Guys, go over to them." She said, pointing at her group. "They wanna play, too." The pups and cubs all become excited and attacked the group, toppling Roxas, Kairi, Sora, Namine, Demyx, Zexion, and Riku to the ground. "Ow." Axel said. "You guys are tough." Sora said. The pups on him barked loudly. Demyx was laughing, the cubs and pups on him licking, biting, and tickling him without mercy. "Guys! It tickles!" The dirty blonde said. He writhed on the ground in convulsions as the pups and cubs continued to assult him.

"Well, at least we know Dem gets along with kids." Dawn said. She lightly growled something and the pups and cubs ran off, possibly back to their houses. "Sorry about that, guys." Dawn said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm fine!" Demyx said, lightly giggling. He grabbed Zexion and pulled him over, hugging him. "Aww, that's so cute." A male voiced said. A half-breed with wolf ears and tail jumped out of the shadows and stood near Dawn.

"Hi Daddy!" She happily said. "Hello, my pup." He said. "I'm not a pup!" Dawn loudly protested. "Yes you are!" A small orangeish pup said before running off to his parents. Dawn deeply growled before yowling, "I AM NOT A PUP!" Serval voices replied, "Yes you are." Dawn promptly hit her head against a tree. Very, very hard. "Cut that out before you get brain damage." Rain said. Dawn muttered something.

"Come on, kiddo!" Rain said. He got down on all fours and lightly head butted his daughter's leg. Dawn smiled and did the same. They both playfully barked and yipped at each other. Rain pounced on top of Dawn. That was when her mother returned. "Oh, hi Mom." Dawn said, looking up. Panthera shook her head and pulled Dawn out from under her father. "Must you two behave like this?" She asked them.

"Now we don't want our little pup to lose her edge, now do we?" Rain asked his wife. "I am not a pup!" Dawn said. "Yes you are," Her grandfather said. "It'd be nice to NOT get called a pup for one day. Or a cub." She said sulkily. "How 'bout you cheer 'er up some, Riku?" Leo said teasingly. The two quickly remembered their almost-kiss. Dawn deeply blushed. Again, Riku's face was painted in an unbelievable shade of red. "Don't you dare." Dawn growled at the silverette.

"Wasn't planning on it." Riku said. There was an akward silence between the two. Axel pulled out a pocket knife and sliced a square in the air. "Cool! I cut a square of akward lover's silence!" He said happily. Two rocks hit him below the waist. One to the thigh, the other, well, guess. "Sonuvadusk!" Axel yelled, doubling over. "I have got good aim!" Dawn said, a smug look on her face. It nearly mirriored smug looks Saix gave.

"You evil hybrid." Axel whined. "At least I'm not whining." Dawn said matter-of-factly. Axel muttered something, but it was just jumble. "See why we need to keep her up to check?" Rain asked his wife. "Yes, Rainy." Panthera said teasingly. Dawn quickly turned away from her parents. "I refuse to watch!" She said, holding her hands above her face. "Sorry." Her parents said. Dawn still cowered behind her hands.

"That's so gross you two!" She said quickly. A slight blush was apparent on her face. "Haha!" Axel said, pointing at the hybrid. "Looks who's blushin'!" Xigbar teased. Dawn's blush grew deeper. She darkly muttered something along the lines of, "When and if I get the chance, neither of you two will be considered men anymore!" Rain, who wasn't very surprised by his daughter's threat (or promise. However you look at it) smiled. "Let's start your birthday, Dawn!" He cheerfullly said. Dawn smiled brightly at him. Her blush was gone, and her tounge was hanging out her mouth.

"Well, let's get started then!" She said, running off to her house, the others in pursuit.

* * *

OMG! I finally updated something! Woohoo! Review if you desire! I updated! In second place as one of the longest chapters for any normal story I've written!


End file.
